criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Off-Life
Off-Life 'is a case featured in ''MrKors71 Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of Tristan City (Season 2) and the fifty-nineth case overall. Plot While the team were night patrolling, Rachel recived a call from Adrian, who reported a dead body at Jubilee Research's office building. Once there, at the 13th floor, the corpse of Yun Dong Song was lying with a strangling mark on his neck. Mid-Investigation, Evan notified the team the victim's Haze account logged in at Logan Hallman's cyber cafe. Later on, the team headed to Frank Newell's barbershop to stop an argument between the barber and Logan. In the end, it was revealed that Frank was the murderer. After Rachel exposed him as the true culprit, Frank confessed he was in debt to the Carbone Family, one of the most dangerous mob families in the city. He asked them for a loan in order to open his barbershop. However, business didn't go as planned, and he had little to none clients. Desperate, he asked Yun to help him with his finantial issue. He promised to create a computer program that would sell like crazy to help Frank, but, when the day to return the money came closer, the killer discovered than his friend was going to sell the program to Hye Gi Moon in order to obtain a better job and salary. Furious, the barber met the victim at his workplace at night, and the two started arguing. Frank knocked out Yun with his coffee mug and, knowing the victim could report him to the police, grabbed the computer mouse and choked him, expecting to emerge unscathed. Judge Crown sentenced him to 35 years in jail with no chance of parole. Post-trial, Zoey asked the player if they could go interview Hye since, after the events of the last case, she was part of the Woman's Unite Movement and having the opportunity to talk with her was something the activist group would appreciate. However, the CEO was in a hurry and the victim's report regarding the computer program went missing. Zoey offered her to look for it and, in return, have a little talk with her. After agreeing with the terms, the team ended up finding a copy of such report back at the victim's office, and, after returning it to Hye, the CEO decided to spare some time of her agenda to answer of of the profiler questions. Meanwhile, Rachel was worried about the health condition of the victim's sister, Jin Ki Song. She was worried that the girl might be suffering from videogame addiction. After talking to Jin, the team decided to look around the cafe something that she could enjoy as much as videogames. The player found an old picture of the victim and his sister with a model rocket, and Rachel suggested mechanics could do the work. They decided to retun the photo and talk again with Jin, who decided to change her life to honor his brother. Back on the station, Zoey was happy the interview went okay, but Evan mocked her, saying that she was so dense, she didn't realize she was disturbing Hye. Upset, the profiler responded that the CEO was a role model for woman with precarious jobs and she treated her with upmost respect. The tech expert replied to her, saying that man also had precarious jobs, but nobody was whinning about them. Before the argument could escalate more, Rachel stopped the two team members yelling that they weren't going anywhere with it, but stablished that Zoey was right and Evan needed to rethink his opinion. After both of them parted ways, Rachel sighed, expecting that thier problem wouldn't escalate more. Summary Victim * '''Yun Dong Song (Strangled to death at his workplace) Murder Weapon * Mouse Wire Killer * Frank Newell Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has calluses *The suspect watches e-sports *The suspect is lactose-intolerant Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has stubble Suspect's Profile * The suspect has calluses * The suspect watches e-sports * The suspect is lactose-intolerant Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has stubble Suspect's Profile *The suspect is lactose-intolerant Suspect's Profile *The suspect has calluses *The suspect watches e-sports *The suspect is lactose-intolerant Suspect's Profile *The suspect has calluses *The suspect watches e-sports Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer has calluses. * The killer watches e-sports. * The killer is lactose-intolerant. * The killer is under 35 years old. * The killer has stubble. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate 13th Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Notebook, Briefcase, Broken Object) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) (New Clue: Victim's Briefcase) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has calluses) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Faded Massage Revealed) (New Lab Sample: Unknown Drawings) * Analyze Drawings. (09:00:00) (KP: The killer watches e-sports) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Malcom's Plaque) (New Suspect: Malcom Bowen) * Talk to the head programmer about the murder. * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Barber's Business Card) (New Suspect: Frank Newell) * Talk to the barber about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Barbershop) * Investigate Barbershop. (Clues: Cellphone) * Examine Cellphone. (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Lab Sample: Victim's Cellphone) * Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (03:00:00) (New Suspect: Hye Gi Moon) * Talk to the CEO about her messages with the victim. * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Cyber Cafe. (Clues: Trash Bin, Bunny Tablet, Old Photo) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Examine Photo. (Result: Victim Recognized) (New Suspect: Logan Hallman) * Talk to the cafe owner about the victim. (Profile Updated: Logan Hallman has calluses) * Examine Bunny Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) (New Suspect: Jin Ki Song) * Give the bad news to the victim's sister. (Profile Updated: Jin Ki Song has calluses and watches e-sports) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Bloody Blister Pack) * Analyze Blister Pack. (12:00:00) (KP: The killer is lactose-intolerant) (New Crime Scene: Cubicle) * Investigate Cubicle. (Clues: Muddy Photo Frame, Locked Drawer) * Examine Muddy Frame. (Result: Mud Sample Vacuumed) * Examine Mud Sample. (Result: Serrage Forest Mud) * See why Malcom stomped the victim's portrait. (Profile Updated: Malcom Bowen has calluses and is lactose-intolerant) * Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Lock Opened) (New Lab Sample: Unknown USB ) * Analyze USB. (06:00:00) * Talk to Hye about the victim's USB. (Profile Updated: Hye Gi Moon is lactose-intolerant) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Barber's Seat. (Clues: Pink Laptop, Notebook, Broken Card) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) * Examine Borken Card. (Result: Frank's Credit Card) * Return Frank his credit card. (Profile Updated: Frank Newell has calluses and is lactose-intolerant) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Text Revealed) * Discover why the victim was banned from Logan's cafe. (Profiles Updated: Logan Hallma watches e-sports and is lactose-intolerant and Malcom Bowen watches e-sports) * Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Password Cracked) * Analyze Pink Laptop. (06:00:00) * See why Jin was so upset with her brother. (Profile Updated: Frank Newell watches e-sports) * Investigate Computer Booth. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Mouse) (Murder Weapon Found) (Avariable when all tasks before were completed) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Coffee Mug) * Analyze Mug. (15:00:00) (KP: The killer is under 35 years old) * Examine Mouse. (Result: Hair Sample) * Analyze Sample. (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has stubble) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Silent Scream (3/6). (No stars) The Silent Scream (3/6) * See what Zoey needs from you. (Avariable at the start of The Silent Scream 3/6) * Interview Hye Gi Moon. * Investigate Barbershop. (Clues: Smartwatch) * Examine Locked Watch. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Analyze Smartwatch. (06:00:00) (Reward: Burger) * Investigate 13th Floor. (Clues: Victim's Reports) * Analyze Reports. (06:00:00) * Give the report to Hye. (Reward: 20.000 Coins) * Help Jin with her addiction to videogames. (Avariable at the start of The Silent Scream 3/6) * Investigate Cyber Cafe. (Clues: Pink Pencil Case) * Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Old Photo) * Give the photo back to Jin. (Reward: 8-bit T-Shirt) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases Category:Tristan City Cases Category:Starlight City Cases